Mirror, Mirror
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Just as in Star Trek it has its own mirror universe, "When Worlds Collide" has it's own as well. How will I ruin the world this time? Read in order to find out. Lots of blood, death, cursing, and violence. some of your favorite characters may get killed in this story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

I look to my left, I look to my right, and I then chose, right. I walked down the path, wondering where I even was, then I saw the caterpillar crawl by. I bent down to look at it and I said, "What on Earth is that?"

It looks at me and I look at it, and the only thing I can conclude is that it is way different from what I have ever seen. The thing then speaks, "Pi?"

I then blinked in shock as I said, "No, fucking, way."

It couldn't be; it couldn't be… It was. It was a Pokémon, right in front of my eyes. I stood up and walked away as it just stared at me back. It didn't follow me, but I continued down my way down the path. I couldn't believe I saw a Pokémon, but this means I need some technology to help me with this.

Then a second thought occurred, if this is the Pokémon world, then that means there's an Ash Ketchum, and when there's him and me in the same universe, there will be a death between the two, being him. I smile evilly as I now plot my way to find him.

I walked for an hour and finally saw someone in the distance. He was a 15 year old boy, brown hair, black pants, and a red shirt reading "The Master!" I acted normal until I saw the guy in talking range. Then when he was at about 20ft, I pulled out my .44, pointed at his head, and said, "Hand over your 'Dex, Money, and any other valuable ya got."

He looked slightly spooked and said, "Yeah, ok, how about you drop the gun or I'll bring out Chespir?"

I made a smug grin, "Ok, bring him out."

He popped it open and out came a brown/green Pokémon as I said, "Last time, hand it over, or else."

The boy said, "No way…"

I pulled the trigger and shot his Pokémon in the head dead. He bent over and started to cry, "What did you do?!"

I laughed, "You didn't listen, now hand it over before I blow off your balls."

The kid scurried pulling out his wallet, money, Pokedex, and his camera. I took the 'dex, money and whatever was useful in the wallet. I then left passing him saying, "Tells your friends about me."

He turned around in a fury yelling, "Oh I will, and I'll be telling the cops too!"

I snickered at his comeback as I walked down the road. It was peaceful and relaxing, but slightly boring. I erased everything in his PokéDex and started to put down fake info. I changed my name to Vito Andolinni. Then I thought to myself, 'No, let's do it even more so.'

I changed my name to V Andolinni and kept on walking until I found another person. It was a fucking depression walk since it was 3:48PM and I swear I exited Kalos as the map showed me in Sinoh. I slapped myself and yelled, "Fuck!"

Ok, not a problem, I kept walking until I found a small town. Interesting little spot as I found nothing of importance except, oh hell yeah! There was a small helicopter like vehicle next to a police station. I wonder how to do this gently.

First off, I head to the store they had, and looked through the inventory. It proved worthless and I just went behind a cash register and took a couple hundred dollars. Next thing, I do walk into the police station and tried to get my best Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator style voice in order. I walk up to the desk and the officer clone asked, "Is there something I can help you with sir?"

I said, in the voice, "I would like to borrow your helicopter."

She said, "I'm sorry sir, but that is police property. Maybe when the station manager comes you can borrow it for a short time."

And she went back to some kind of document signing as I looked over the desk. I lean a bit forward and say, "I'll be back."

I walked out like a badass. Now, I needed a truck because hey, gotta mimic the scene. I looked over the town for a truck and I found one besides a junkyard. It was a worthless piece of shit, but it still looked like it could drive. I opened the door, closed it, then found the keys in the glove compartment and stuck them into the keyhole.

The engine started whirring and it the engine engaged. I had the truck on as I pulled out from the junkyard and drove parallel to the police station, then drove down the path opposite from the station's entrance. At around 300ft, I sharply turned the truck around and hit the gas petal driving the truck at 80mph in the direction of the station. I buckled myself and I merely saw the face of the officer as it looked like she was screaming.

The truck smashed through the entrance and into the desk, which most likely killed the officer in the process but it was just a cop. Next I get out of the truck, slightly rattled, and find the keys to the chopper on the floor from a crunched up desk drawer. I walked out of the exit with people looking at me weirdly and gave them all the middle finger. I got to the helicopter and opened the door, then closed it, and struck the key in.

I pushed it in and the copter fired up and the blades spun rapidly as it started to levitate off the ground. I pull it into gear, not knowing what I was doing, and made the thing fly the way I came from to the town.

As I flew over the forests, I spotted something orange under the trees. I landed the copter on the path and took out my .45 hunting rifle, and slowly came out of the copter. I looked around, seeing nothing but trees, then I saw flash of yellow and orange. I loaded in the rifle a bullet. I aim it up, then, BAM!

I fired the shot and I heard a scream. It was a female, but I pressed forward revealing it to be a Delphox. I pulled out my .44 and shot it again in the head. My first shot hit it in the hip, with the second shot precisely in the head. I drag the body away and think what to do with it.

I got an idea. I pulled out a knife and started to cut the fur hide off the body which was fairly disgusting, but I managed. Then I removed the huge piece of fur and scraped off any muscle or fat on it. The blood was all over the grass, me and the fur, but I walked a bit finding a little pool of water to rinse off the blood. I then flipped the fur inside out and made some sleeves making the fur pelt into a fur coat.

It was a loose fit, but it did feel pretty damn good. Now, there was a body, two bullet cartridges, and the helicopter. I took the body and threw it along with the cartridges into the pool of water and took off in the helicopter, while putting on a black hat, which I made with the fur from around the Delphox's genital area.

I flew a distance to the town of Chelatsville, which was past another town named Cabus. I landed in the town, got out of "my" copter, and looked around for anything of value. I found a Pokémon center in the town and decided to see what I could do. I pulled out my rifle, walked in, and fired a shot in the ceiling, gaining everyone's attention. I yelled, "I am here to chew bubble gum and rob your ass, and I'm all out of gum!"

I started to walk to the desk saying, "Hand over all your cash, Pokémon in their balls, and any kind of precious gems or metals you have", I throw my secondary backpack on the counter and continued, "And put it in here."

The nurse said crossing her arms, "Is this some sort of threat?"

I made a look signaling "no fucking way ya pink haired bitch" and said, "Me, do a threat? HAHAHAHA!"

I pulled out my .44 and asked, "Do you think this is a threat?"

The nurse said, "It's probably not even loaded."

I nodded and fired a bullet into a Chansey's head. The nurse screamed as the Chnasey laid there dead and bleeding. I say, "Do I make threats? Get the bag filled, or every five minutes, a Pokémon will be shot dead in this building."

The nurse speedily put all the money, Pokéballs, and mega evolve gems she had in there. She held up her hands in fear, "That's all, that's all!"

I slung the bag over arm and say, "You're at least smart enough to not fuck with me."

I walked out like a badass and exited the center with two cops yelling, "Excuse me sir!"

I look seeing to cloned officers as they continue, "You're under arrest for murder of a Pokémon and robbing off public property!"

I laugh and say, "You think that talk will stop me?"

The officers then yelled, "Pyroar!" "Vivillion!"

I see a lion and a giant butterfly appear as I said, "Lame."

And I shot the two as soon as they came out, and reloaded my pistol. The officers looked horrified over the dead Pokémon as I said, "Will you two ladies grow up?"

The first officer said, "You're well under arrest for this!"

I sighed and fired another two shots, killing the officers. I see that they came on motorcycle and so I walked to one of the motor cycles and drove off with it. It was night time after about an hour of driving and I put up my coat over me and slept away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

I woke up finally as the wind started to blow off my hat. I got up, put on my coat, and grabbed my hat as it stuck to a branch. I put on my fur hat and then trot to the bike as I started it up. However, as soon as I began to ignite it, I heard a familiar chant: "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people from within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rcoket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbafett!"

I looked over to see a red haired woman, a blue haired man, a cat, and a blue something as I say, "If you want Pokémon, just ask instead of chanting that shit."

The woman yelled, "It's a normal habit we do!"

The man continued, "Besides, it shows who we are and what we do."

I tell them, "Look, I have a ton of fucking Pokémon I just stole, if you want, give me all the money you have and you can have all the Pokémon in the bag."

The group looked confused. The cat said, "Wait, your actually going to give us all Pokémon you have?"

"Of course, how much you got?"

The tow people dug into their pockets as they counted their cash. The woman said, "Uh, how does $45 sound?"

I then agreed, "Deal."

She gave me the money; I gave her the bag of at least 56 Pokéballs, and then I drove off. I thought to myself, _'this could be a profitable business, stealing and selling, to criminals however._ '

I drove on as it took me an hour to get to the edge of Luminose city. I didn't want people seeing my face, despite the hat and glasses, so I earlier cut up one of my shirts, which was black, and made an ISIS style hood which the only thing you can see was the hood and my sunglasses. I also put on a pair of black gloves and drove down into the city.

A bustling place I see, but it was also boring. Then I come by the huge tower in the center of the city which looks pretty good to make a demonstration on the top. I kept on driving to find another Pokécenter and park my motorcycle out the entrance. I walk up to the entrance, walk in, and pulled out my .44 and fired two shots into the ceiling again.

I yelled out, "This is a fucking robbery! Hand over everything you have, or I'll be killing a Pokémon every 5 minutes!"

Nobody took it seriously as a cop entered the room saying, "And this sir is an arrest…"

I fired a bullet into her head saying, "Two minutes now!"

Everybody then shit themselves and started throwing everything onto the floor. I shook my head going, "No, no, into the bag you idiots."

They picked up their shit and everybody threw everything into the bag. I then say, "And the gems!"

Nobody budged. I was pissed and said, "You think I won't shot you?"

A guy said, "We're not giving up our gems, you got enough!"

I then say, "And I'm cleaning this place spotless, so hand it fucking over!"

"Go eat shit!"

I then turned to a Leafeon and shot it dead. Blood started dripping on the floor as I said, "Hand the gems, over."

Now everyone moved their asses and did so. The Leafeon's owner cried over the body as I walked out the door. I got on the bike and I hear something. It went, "Flay!"

I looked and said, "Oh shit, it's a Talonflame, which means, Ashy boy is here."

I ignited the bike and increased the speed as the bird was now visible. I looked back seeing the bird in range. I pulled out my rifle, loaded it while driving, while nearly colliding with three different objects, and looked to the bird and fired the gun.

The bullet hit one of its wings wear it then cried out in pain and crashed into a building window. The body fell onto the floor as it was covered in glass. I kept on driving, laughing like a madman at the crashing, "HAHAHAHAHHAA!"

I kept on driving for a while until I hit the edge of town, yet again. This time I had all the goodies that would've been sold for millions. Then a voice appears, "Seems like you're a decent thief."

I turn my head seeing an orange haired man which if I am correct was O' Myers, or whatever his name was. I said, "Well, if you want some mega evolve gems and Pokémon, I'll be willing to sell them. "

The man just smield, "Sell? How much?"

"How much ya got?"

He pulled out a stack of cash. I looked at it and said, "100k dollars, you got yourself a deal man, here ya go."

I handed him the sack or stuff and said, "Also, do you have a bag I could use?"

Mr. Myers gave me another bag saying, "Since you're pretty damn well off stealing, how would you like to work for me?"

I think to myself on that, then ask, "depends, because if I steal something, and someone else has a higher pay price it will be going to them, but if you have a task I could do with the right price, I'll be doing it."

"Well then, here's a small task. There's a kid…"

I cut him off saying, "Catch his Pikachu, blah, blah, blah, look man; all you needed to do is kill the prick and you could've ruled the world. I can kill him, but I need to first figure out how to corner him."

Mr. Myers then said, "Before you do that, I have another task for you. Is it possible to go into Sycamore's lab and steal everything he has?"

I look to the city, "You mean that purple dipshit excuse for a professor, sure, I mean, what could go wrong?"

He laughed saying, "Anything can go wrong."

He then backed away and disappeared as I look at the city and say, "Maybe when night falls."

So I parked outside the city for a few hours listening to tunes on my laptop, then once the night blanket came over, I got on my bike and drove into the city. I located the asshole's lab after about an hour of searching and found it to be locked. There was a small risk of alarming anyone about the break in so I told myself, "Fuck it, you're an American."

I took my rifle and bashed the door, breaking the glass. No alarm, I see. I walked in and found the computer, some draws filled with papers, a room full of shit that looked pricy. I grabbed what was profitable, including some gems, 'Dexes, files, and smashed the guy's computer for the hell of it. After the internal destruction of the lab, I walked out of the place with my bag full of shit, and no problems.

Then I hear another voice, "So, you decided to break into my lab, eh?"

I tilt my head and slowly turned it and saw the Sycamore bastard right there. I told him, "If you want to be alive, I suggest back off."

He said, "And if YOU want to be alive and not in jail, I suggest you put everything back."

I gave him the finger and drove off. After a few seconds, I saw energy weapons being fired at me, being is fucking Garchomp friend. I pulled out my .44 and started firing multiple shots at it, but it also proved worthless since I couldn't see shit. However, once I got under a street light, I saw the dragon ass and said, "Dodge this!"

And fired off three shots going into his legs and wing making him crash into a vehicle. I hope that bastard got what he deserved.

I kept on driving to the center of the city as there were people wondering what was going on. I drove down the same path as the center and busted in their firing my gun, "This is my second robbery today! You know the drill!"

Everyone, being the nurses, didn't hesitate like last time and threw all their shit into the bag. I walked out quickly and then a new problem occurred. "CHUUUUUU!"

A bolt of lightning hit the street lamp as I said, "Oh shit that kid's out!"

I got on my bike and drove out as another bolt of lightning this time hit the bike, but actually made it go faster. I drove off and luckily didn't get followed.

I got to the edge of the city and propped my bike on the tree. I grab the sack and call out, "Mr. Oscar Myer's, I got the shit that you wanted!"

There wasn't a call as then I heard a bush rustle, then a Lucario popped out, with a Gallade, and a Gyarados. I was scared shit until I saw the Myers guy appear, "Well, seems you succeeded in doing the job right."

I replied, "And I did rob the Pokécenter a second time today so that's a bonus."

He then pulled out a suitcase of cash saying, "A million dollars for all the objects you got."

I nodded at the deal and said, "What the hell could I do with the money?"

"Anything you want."

I then ask, "Do you have a motorcycle that is silent?"

"We have one, why?"

"I'll take the cash, but if you give me the motorcycle, I'll give the cash back."

Myers was confused and said, "You don't want the money?"

"I would rather have things that can help me rather than just money."

He nodded and said, "Alright then, I accept your offer."

And I handed him the sack of crap as he handed me the suitcase. He headed off with the Pokémon and I just walked down to the city, again. This time I just hid in the shadows until I got to the tower and went in. I explored it trying to find a dark, quiet room where I could enact my plan on how to kill Ash. I removed a couple cameras, some wireless hookups, and took some technology that the Clement kid left around, and created my own little threat safe.

The room I took the key for and locked it up tight, but just as a precaution, I added a password key code so nobody in their mind could get in, unless they destroyed it. I started going down the floors, until I heard voices.

I could identify them all, all four, it was the little group. They were talking about me actions as the Ash kid said, "This guy just robbed off Sycamore and shot Garchomp. He's obviously is working for Team Flare."

Not bad, he got that right. Then his "girlfriend" said, "But, what happened to him that he decided to do all of that?"

"I don't know, but I'll be staying here until we catch this guy."

Well, convenient was a definite, however, I was in the building, and I was going to have my ass thrown into jail. Then I see another one of Clement's crazy inventions being some kind of glider. I grabbed the glider and blasted a hole through a glass pane. It, unfortunately, caught everyone's attention as they heard it, and I heard Ash yell, "He's in the building!"

I thought to myself, _'you fucked it all up_!'

I put on the glider and jumped out the window and screamed, "WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THIS!"

By some amazement, the glider worked and I flew out of the area and closer to the outskirts of the city. I set up everything I needed; now I just had to get Ash to fall for it. Instead, I just laid on a tree, and fell asleep, without anyone knowing where I went.

* * *

 **Rate and review**.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

I woke up only a little after 8:30AM. Last, night I took on the hardest thing to do in this world; to kill Ash. This was going to be one hell of a trip, but I planned it all out.

I first loaded my gun and checked to make sure it spun. Next, I checked my rifle and Glock 18 to make sure they aren't clogged with soot. Finally, I got on the motorcycle and, drove off in the direction that Myers went.

I drove for about an hour, trying to find this guy, then I see a man wearing an orange suit waving to me. I drive over and ask, "What you want?"

The man said, "The boss says he got'cha a new bike."

I nodded and said, "Now, we're getting somewhere."

I drove down the path with the man as we found a few people with Myers there looking at my appearance. I said, "You said you got a bike, where?"

He tapped the crate, "Right, here."

It opened up and a silver motorcycle appeared. It gleamed in the light and it didn't even have an exhaust meaning it was electrical. I got off the crappy police bike and said, "Now we're talking, an electrical motorcycle, the only noise with be from the tires."

I rubbed my hands in satisfaction as now I can get away with stuff more so. Myers said, "Of course, and the money?"

I tossed him the case, "All yours man, I just want the bike."

I got on and the thing turned on and you didn't hear it even run, only a hum. I said, "Even though the gasoline ones are badasses, I like these because you can do more badass things with them", then I drove off down the path with the only sound being the dirt getting kicked up.

I drove back to the spot as it was now 9:04 AM, but I still had some time to do shit. I drove my way down the back streets to the lab and parked on the side of it. I pulled out my .44 and kept it hidden until I actually needed it. I walk slowly down the side alley and look over to see the Sycamore dick coming up to the building.

He was about to unlock the door as he just remembered the door was busted. He walked through the open area of the door and sighed at his broken computer. I grabbed a branch I found from the forest and snuck into the lab very carefully. He didn't know what hit him, because I swacked him in the back of his head.

Next, I tied him up and put him on my motorcycle. I drove off carefully down the alleyway to make sure I wasn't seen. Then I put him into a trash bag, tied that up, and drove it to the tower. Luckily no one noticed me as I drove to the tower and brought him into the room. I untied the bag, and united and retied the professor to a chair with a non-active camera pointing at him.

The guy finally woke up as he asked, "Wha-Where am I, w-who are you?"

I started my villainous monologue, "Welcome to your finally journey. On this wonderful cruise line, you'll be sent to either heaven, or hell."

He started to move his hands as he yelled, "Let me go!"

I told him, "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, I need to assassinate Ash Ketchum and the only way to do that is to get his attention and", getting up to his face, "fire a bullet into his fucking head."

Sycamore already looked like he was in prime to shit himself. I backed away to the electronics as I said, "At 11:30PM, I will broadcast a message to Ash telling about how I will kill you, if he doesn't appear here by midnight."

Sycamore then screamed in fear, "Why do you want to kill me, I-I'm just a professor!"

"Yes, but your also a husband and a father, and you are also friends with Ash making you a valuable commodity."

"Look, what do you need from me?"

"You? Nothing, I just want you here as you sit there peacefully and then at 12:00 midnight if he doesn't show up; I'll be dragging you up to the top of the Kalos tower, and pulling the trigger right to your head. Sounds good, don't you think?"

Sycamore shook his head, "You're mad."

I bent down saying, "Oh, I'm not mad; I'm just insane and pissed off at the same time."

He turned his away saying, "When my family hears about this, you'll be locked in jail or executed!"

"Yes, yes, I heard that threat before, and the cops were dead. Now, if you would please shut up, and just enjoy the last hours of your life, I'll be watching my stuff."

He finally shut up and we waited hours. It was 11:29 as I now said, "It's, time."

I put on my homemade V mask from V for Vendetta and locate Ash's PokéDex. After that I hacked into it and told the professor, "Let's see if he'll think this is a threat."

I hacked in and turned it on. It showed all four kids with their Pokémon as I say, "Greetings, my fellow dildos. I have something that you might like to see."

I turn the camera to Sycamore as he yelled, "He's an mad man, get me out'a here!"

I tell them, "As you can see, he's nicely tied up, except for his mouth, one moment."

I put a piece of duct tape around his mouth and walked back to the camera. I continued, "Better, now we can talk back and forth, but I'm sure you would like to say something?"

Ash said, "Yeah, is this some kind of threat?"

"A threat? A THREAT? AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH", I laughed manically for a bit and calmed down, "*whew*, no this is no threat you black haired dick, if you don't come to Luminose tower by 12:00 midnight, I will drag sycamore to the top of the tower and pull the trigger into his useless head, then I will throw his body off the tower creating a huge splat of blood! HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was shocked as Serena yelled, "Are you insane?!"

"You're fucking right, bitch!"

Ash then got pissed and said, "Don't you dare call anyone here that! I come over there and I'll save Sycamore from you!"

"Let's see if you can get here before midnight."

I turned off the camera and said, "What a pussy, he won't make it."

I ripped off the duct tape as Sycamore yelled in pain and said, "Ash can take out criminal organizations, I'm sure he can take you out."

I take my mask off still having the ISIS covering on, "And I can take you out right now."

He cringed and we waited.

* * *

Ash and his friends were currently on the outskirts of the city as the time showed 11:45PM. Ash said, "We still got time, let's go!"

Everyone went and as soon as they got to the tower, it showed 11:53PM. Clement said, "We don't have time to go about the building."

Ash pulled up his 'Dex and called the mysterious man, "Ok, we're at the tower…"

The man went, "But, you're not here, so how can you save Sycamore, hmm?"

It went off as Ash said, "We'll have to start searching the building."

Then Ash popped out Noivern, since Talonflame was shot before, and told him, "I need you to guard the top of the tower", and then he popped out Greninja, "Greninja, you and Pikachu are going to follow us to go through the bottom floors, we need to get Prof. Sycamore."

And they did so, but however…

* * *

The clock struck 12:00, I made a smile that was noticed, "Time's up."

Sycamore was scared as I dragged the chair with him kicking, but not screaming since I stuck rope in his mouth. I brought him to the top of the building, and I see Ash brought his flying bat thing, so I shot it down and it crashed into the Pokécenter. I then hold the professor on the ledge as I knock him down to his knees, and then say, "After all manner of professors have done their best for us, the place we are to get knowledge is in books. The true university of these days is a collection of books."

I then pull the trigger, blowing a hole through the professor's head killing him in one shot. I then said, "Where's Ash now?"

I kicked his body off the building where it fell and then went, SPLAT, right into the concrete creating as bloody mess, literally. The people were shocked saw Sycamore dead, and I saw the siblings come out seeing the mess as well. I smiled seeing that I made my point. I open my PokéDex and call Ash saying, "Congratulations Ash, you lost."

Ash looked pissed and said, "What did you do to the Professor?"

"I shot the bastard and pushed him off the tower, he's dead and splattered all over the ground, goodbye, until we meet again."

I turned it off and used Clement's glider as a getaway as I won today's battle. I flew down to get my motorcycle and got on it and drove away without being noticed. Once I got out of town, I laughed at the "horror" and said, "As I said before, what a bunch of pussies."

Then I saw Myers come up and say, "You're taking some excellent risks, you might have just pissed off Ash."

I nodded saying, "That, my friend, is the point of it all. I piss him off enough until he knows he'll lose and soon you'll rule the world."

He smiled and said, "Good luck to you then."

"And to you too."

He disappeared as I sat down and fell asleep, ads chaos kept on flowing.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

(Third person POV)

* * *

While V was sleeping, People in Luminose city were gathering for Sycamore's death and paid their visit to his funeral. Everyone couldn't understand what the hell was going on, everyone, except Ash. He knew this guy wanted him, he thought this man worked for Team Flare or possibly another Team organization.

At the funeral, Ash and his friends, along with Alain and Mrs. Sycamore, sat in the same row up front to the right as they see Sycamore's body being put into the ground.

Afterwards Ash got up and went to the exit in a small hint of fury. He was going to catch this guy even if it killed him, which it would.

* * *

(My POV)

I woke up and started to wonder if there was a way to actually tick him off very much. So I thought, 'what about something a little Cliché? Oh yeah.'

I thought of doing something really definite for getting this kid's full attention. I'll be holding his mother hostage, why not? I got on my motorcycle and drove to find this Myers guy and try to get him to give me a helicopter, since the other one I have was left back a few towns over, I think.

It was a while, but I found the group. I drove up and showed my identification that it was me, that and who else would be wearing all black and nothing showing. One man came up and asked, "If you're looking for the boss, you're slightly late."

I held my hand saying, "All I need currently is a helicopter, a dart gun, four knock out darts, and possibly something to eat, I skipped breakfast."

The man nodded and went to the back of the area and pulled out a dart gun with eight darts and a sandwich. I said, "Well that solves everything, except I need a helicopter since I have to fly over to Kanto."

The man said, "That you'll need to get with the boss's permission."

"All I need is to borrow a helicopter, kidnap someone, then bring it back where it's yours again, and finally do the rest. It's not that hard, but I need a copter."

The man thought for a bit and said, "I guess you could use the main one over there", as he pointed to a large helicopter that looked like for army usage. I nodded and said, "Hefty, but it will work."

He gives me the keys for it and I walk in to the controlling area. It was more complicated than the police copter, but I managed after finding a guide for the contraption. Once I put in the keys, I started it up, and the machine clunked out. I look to the guy who gave me this thing and he has a sweat drop appear. I shake my head and try again with the thing actually working and the blades spinning. I get the copter off the ground and started following the directions to Kanto.

It was a decent journey, or it was until that fucking kid decided to spoil all the fun. I was being shot at with electric bolts and some kind of dark energy beam. I was thankful that I shot up his flying types or else I would be fucked.

After a bit, the attacks seized and I was on my way to Kanto. It was two hours to get there but I arrived at the right location, Pallettown, I think that's how the names spelled. I landed the helicopter in the middle of it and I look around for Ash's house, knowing that his mother was bound to be in there.

It took 30 minutes and a lot of questions to find the house, but I found it. I went up to the door and knocked on it, while looking around for anyone I should be worried on. The door opened revealing a Mr. Mime as it asked, "Mime?"

I told it, "I need to speak with a Ms. or Mrs. Ketchum?"

It nodded and closed the door. I wouldn't be surprised if it knew my little plan. Then the next minute, the door opens showing instead his mother asking, "Hello sir is there something you need?"

I said, "Yeah", then held up the dart gun firing a dart. I continued, "I need you."

I took her to the copter without anyone noticing, then flew off back to Kalos. As I flew there, I made sure that no one would suspect that a flying helicopter with the Team Flare logo would spark any problems. I got back to the area of the Team Flare group and as I landed the copter and got out of it, the man I got it from said, "Huh, I would've expected it to be gone or destroyed by now."

I told him, "As long as it didn't look like a threat, then it wouldn't be attacked like one."

Then a truck showed up with a few more personal and Myers as well. He said, "Another kidnapping scheme?"

I smiled evilly, only he didn't see it, "Oh yeah, only this time, it's his mother, not some random prick."

"You're ideas seem to be working, but I'm sure they will be shot down eventually."

"Ah yes, but however, there is a flaw, ideas are bulletproof."

He smiled and said, "And where shall this next threat come in?"

I walked up and said, "Now, I don't do threats, I actually will do something and show it by doing it to something of a lower level."

"Like how people claim a threat but you shoot an officer or a Pokémon?"

I nodded, "Correct."

I grabbed Ash's mother and carried her all the way to my bike. It was 2:31PM and it was probably lunch time so I decided to head down myself. I undressed everything, but kept my glasses and put on a sombrero type hat. I redressed myself and went down to a restaurant.

Did I know where I was going, no not really, did I give a fuck, no. I started to adapt a new idea that the dark type fur would block off psychic and aura types from finding my thoughts. I used it to make another hat for me and the inside of the sombrero, and so far, no problems. The only problem was killing of an Umbreon for both hats.

I got to some kind of restaurant and the first thing is see how everything can get really fucking messy is the fact that the Ash kid was in the same place I was in. I walked into the place casually, went up to the ordering desk and asked, "Anything that can be cooked under five minutes would be preferable."

The woman nodded and I waited for it to cook. As I waited, I saw Ash talking with his dipshit friends over something, probably me. I got my order as a plate of chicken styled wings and just ate at it carefully wondering if someone in here would notice me. So far lunch passed by and I walked out with no problems.

I got out of town where I suited up and drove to Luminose tower and set up the room, again. I strapped Delia to the chair as I said, "Let's see if Ash will fall for this bait."

She woke up and was looking around the room; I taped her mouth so she couldn't scream. I said, "You're wondering where you are, how you got here, what's going to happen next?"

I then get closer to her saying, "I'll see if your son has the speed and balls to move here to save you, or you'll end up like Sycamore, shot and dead in the pavement like a dead body."

Her eyes shot in fear was screaming even though she couldn't. I then continued, "We'll be waiting until 11:50PM to start the 'save ya motha' race and at 12:00 midnight, you'll be dead on the cement."

She kept on squirming in the chair as I shook my head saying, "This is not the best plan I ever had since it's the only plan I ever had."

We waited until 11:48, then I set my electronics on and I called up Ash's PokéDex. I began with, "Mr. I can't save anyone but I can save the world, I have another race for you."

A picture popped up being Ash asking, "What do you want now?"

"You failed to rescue Sycamore, so I think we needed to step up in the world and start hitting your soft spot, and no it's not the testicles, it's", I turned on the light revealing Delia as Ash gasped and I said, "your mother."

Ash started yelling, "What are you doing to her?!"

I started playing innocent, "Who? Me? I'm just trying to get your attention, now you have until 12:00 midnight to get to Luminose tower, again, or guess where she will end up."

Ash then smiled meaning he knew something I didn't, but I didn't give shits anyway. He said, "I know where your room is."

I then said, "Good, did you get in?"

His smile disappeared and said, "Uhhh…."

I snapped my fingers and said, "Better hurry boy, HAHAHAHAH!"

I turned off the screen as I laughed at his stupidity. I turned over to Delia saying, "Well, if he can't get in, then I'll just use my secret way out of this room."

She looked at me weirdly and I pointed to a computer screen saying, "This is the way."

I opened up the screen revealing a secret door and closed it up as I furthermore said, "It's only a matter of minutes before you die, so I suggest you make it count."

She didn't sit tight, since I already tightened it enough, and I sat there looking at the clock. Minutes passed and I heard a bang at the door. I said, "Looks like your son did make it, but he'll have to break in or solve my code."

Another bang and the thing dented in. I said, "Pity, now they have to either break it down", whispering to her ear, "Or find my way."

However, only a few seconds later it hit 12:00 and I said, "He didn't make it, what a pussy."

Even though the door was cave in the room. I used the secret route and dragged Delia through there. I then untied her from the chair, but kept her legs and arms tied. Then I ripped off the duct tape and said, "Your son can save billions, but he can't save his own mother."

She asked, "W-who are you?"

"Me?"

I knocked her down, "I'm the one who kills Ash Ketchum."

And with the swift click of the trigger, I fired the gun and killed Delia right there. I set up in my glider, then I kicked off her body from the building. Then I look to my left seeing the kid right there as I shout, "You failed again, "I'll be here next time!"

I jumped down and flew using the newly attached rockets I added making me soar out'a there.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

I don't believe it. He did it. I collapsed onto the ground in sorrow after seeing my mother dead and get pushed off the building. I looked down to see her body, now a big stain of blood on the road.

I grip my fist in anger and yelled, "When I find that guy, I'm gonna kill him for this!"

And I wasn't joking. I started to run down the halls, stairs, and out the building to figure out where that guy went, and I will kill him even if it meant me getting killed myself.

* * *

(My POV)

Ahh, the relaxing thought of Ash now in a fury. My next maneuver is to wreck everything. Even though it's only 12:13 AM, I thought of another way to ruin everything and create more of a terrorizing feeling. I fell asleep and dreamt my new ideas.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This story does contain offensive content at the beginning, multiple deaths, and some of you favorite characters will be killed during this whole chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:

I woke up thinking to myself, 'Yay, another glorious day to fuck up.'

And fuck it up I will, I remember and old tactic that the Islamic used by in 2001 so I decided to put the idea into action. I first located the Kalos airport and went to find a plane that was empty. First problem, there were too many guards. Secondly it wasn't that tricky to find the right plane, a small one would even do.

Once I found the plane, I had to check over for any security. The place was packed, so it was easy to get through without having the Kalos TSA kick me around. I got top one of the waiting areas of a docking area and just went through marching past them. No one oddly saw it and I kept going through as the captain came by and asked, "Uh, where are you…"

I told him, "I'm here for an inspection of the plane. We got a report that one of the controls of the plane isn't properly established."

He nodded at my little white lie and said, "Alright, I'll get another plane, thanks for the warning."

He walked away as I said, "Don't mention it,*retard*."

I got on the plane and was slightly, bullshit, majorly confused. I just plugged in a wireless controller and started up the plane. Then I got out and told the ticket attendant, "There's a problem with the main controller, I'll have someone look over it in a few minutes, make sure nobody goes in there."

She nodded and held her position. I walked out of the airport in ten minutes and got on my motorcycle and started to move the plane. I was very tricky to have the plane flying right so once it took off, I had it go higher and higher, instead of further. This technique helped me drive my motorcycle while also controlling the plane at a balanced rate.

After an hour of controlling the plane at a certain elevation, and hearing on the news about a mysterious plane take off. I got to the edge of Luminose city, and said, "Prepare for some real trouble, and it will be a big ass double."

I set the coordinates to the room in the tower and the plane, you could hear, screeching as it went at incredible speeds in a sharp dive. Then I saw the plane rushing down as it then…

An enormous explosion happened taking out the entire tower and decimating the center of the city. I laughed like a madman and yelled, "ASH CAN'T SAVE YA NOW! AHHAHAHAHAH!"

I watched the event take place as sirens and police officers blared the city going to the event. I turned on the news and it began, "An explosion earlier today has destroyed the Luminose City tower, while killing over 30 people, including the gym leader Clement Limon and his younger sister Bonnie Limon, reporters say this was the work of Team Flare as they have the…"

I turned it off talking to myself, "I didn't intend on killing the thirty people, but to knock off his friend, ooh, that must be a hard hit. He must be in a fury now."

(Ash's POV)

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT!", Ash screamed as he heard the news. He slammed his hands into the table, almost breaking it. The man just destroyed the tower and killed Clement and Bonnie. He was now in pure rage and just wanted to kill him at this point.

He was still furious and tried to relax, which proved futile. Serena told him, "Ash, this guy wants you to be enraged so it's more fun for him to…"

"Clement and Bonnie along with Sycamore were killed by that man, and he was already reported a couple days ago for killing two officers! I don't know what his reason is, but I'll find him."

He then stormed at the door as Serena sat down and left to her thoughts. Ash as right, this crazy man did kill her friends and she couldn't understand why. She sat back in her chair and tried to keep calm as well.

* * *

(My POV)

Now, I needed another way of doing even more damage, ooh, ooooooh. I have an excellent idea. I got on my bike and drove to the Team Flare camp and tried to find Myers, or his second. After a good five minutes of searching, I find him talking over something. I hoped he wasn't gonna fire me just because I drove a plane straight into the tower.

The group breaks up as he turns around and says, "Ahh, you're here. We've been expecting you after the "little" incident you created."

He wasn't pissed luckily, weirdly a smile was on his face, but as one of those Ferengi Acquisition rules state "The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife". I said, "Well, I have another idea, and if Ash doesn't move his ass this time, he'll become part of it."

Myers laughs a bit and says, "And what would that be? Driving another plane into his hotel room?"

"No, but not bad; is it possible to create a beam weapon that can annihilate an entire city and then attach it to one of your cargo helicopters where the weapon faces down?"

He thinks for a bit and says, "It could take a couple of days, why?"

"I know a movie that used a similar attack to wipe out cities, you have a powerful beam weapon, so I assume it could be used to create a giant laser beam that can then incinerate the entire city?"

"It may be possible, but it would take a couple of days to create it."

I nodded, "Good, because I have to do some minor scarring to Ash."

He asks, "Haven't you actually scarred him enough?"

"Why, you're being sympathetic to him?"

"No, just wondering."

"Enough is never enough when it comes to that kid."

I walk away and stop remembering something. I asked, "Do you have an axe?"

He looked confused and said, "An axe?"

"Yeah, wooden handle, metal top, an axe."

He pondered and said, "Why would you need an axe?"

I half smiled, "another movie idea."

He told one of his workers to get me an axe, I got on my motorcycle and drove off to the edge of town. I took off my gear and checked through all the hotels. Now, I assumed that Ash and his "girlfriend" Serena sleep in the same hotel. So I checked every one of them until I found the right one. I walked into it and asked the desk clerk, "I would like to know where an Ash Ketchum and Serena Ynnove are?"

The clerk looks through and says, "Ah yes, that would be rooms 184 and 185."

They slept in separate rooms, no wonder she didn't confess to him. I nodded and said, "Thank you sir."

I left walking to the stairs as I checked the rooms, 181, 182, 183… ah-ha, 184 and 185. I map it out on a piece of paper, and walk down the stairs back to the entrance and exited the building.

I waited until night, knowing that it would be the best time to do this would be at night. It was three long hours, but it was finally 10:23PM and I decided to go in. I told myself, "Ok, first the back door."

I went through the hotel's back door, then quietly got to the stairs where I had to climb with such ease. I got to the floor with the axe on my back, and counted the doors carefully. As soon as I got to 184, I asked myself quietly, "What the fuck where their numbers?"

Then I remembered it was 185 for Serena and 184 for Ash. I took off my axe form my back, swung it right into positon. But, I put on my V mask first, then I repeated my movement and then, with axe overhead, I slammed the blade against the door, and pulled it back and cut more of the door down. I saw Serena was panicking and it was perfect, the ultimate "Shining" move!

Now, I did jam Ash's door so he's fucked along with Serena. After a good amount of swacking I say, "Here's Johnny!" Need some comedy here.

Serena just sat in bed scrambling through her bag for her Pokéball as I put my hand through and open the lock. I open the door and walk in saying, "Ash didn't want to listen before; he'll listen now."

Serena then yelled, "Braixen, I choose you!"

Then a fox came out as I said, "Oh look, little fox, how adorable."

The fox blushes a bit as I said, "It's too bad you're not a Delphox, otherwise you would've made good clothes like this one."

Then the blush died and I swung my axe into the Braixen's head. The blow killed it as I said, "Who's gonna save you know?"

Serena was now scared, luckily the kitchen was out of range so no knives to ruin this moment. I pull up my axe, and then I threw it going, BAM!

The axe hit her head and made her collapse on the floor. I hear the door to Ash's bust open as his Greninja jumps out looking at the display. I mentally said, 'oh shit, I really hate these hotel doors.'

He sees the mess and I tell him, "Luckily you're not a psychic."

I pulled my gun and fired three shots without him dodging them. He was shot in the stomach three times as I fired another three into his head and heart. The frog died there along with the Braixen and Serena in the same room. Ash then walked out gasping at the situation. He yelled, "You killed everyone?!"

I said, "No, everyone except that rat on your shoulder."

Ash looked so pissed that Gordon Ramsey was very calm at the most stressful times. He yelled, "You're gonna pay for this!"

I laugh, "How? You lost everything."

Ash pulled his wrist and yelled, "Greninja, mega evolve now!"

And the frog started to glow, as I said, "What the fuck? I shot him twice in the head and once in the heart, how the fuck is he still alive?!"

Ash smiled, "You didn't kill his spirit."

I put my finger to my chin saying, "Good point."

Then the bullet wounds healed as the Greninja friend got up and looked like Ash in some perspective. I then yelled, "At least I did things that no one else could do! No criminal organization could actually attempt, an assassination plot on you. Or your friends, so who wins Ash, me, or you?"

I ran to the window and jumped out of it busting it and gliding off as I was being shot at with attacks from the Pokémon. I luckily installed boosters so I could escape them easily and just relax the rest of the day.

I landed at my favorite spot for a nap and packed up the glider. I laid my coat over me and slept. It has been an eventful day, and I hope that I could actually kill off that kid, but, right now, I just wanna sleep.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More characters are getting killed.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

Ok, so last night was really fucked up. I need to start doing some actual damage because this isn't getting anywhere. I woke up yawning outward as I see the city's ruined center, and the hotel that I could've done right.

I talked to myself, "I need to kill the kid off so I can get on with this right. What can I do, what can I fucking do?"

I think to myself, 'weapons.'

I said, "If course, why didn't I think that before, let's use an actual weapon, a missile should wipe out the whole room, and that's exactly what I'll do."

I got on my bike and drove away back to the Team Flare place. It took half an hour, but once I got there two people came up and the man on the right said, "If you're here for the…"

I raised my hand, "No, I'm here to ask if you got a missile launcher and a missile for it."

They looked at each other, then the woman on the left asked, "And why do you need one?"

"Because, Ash Ketchum shall be dead by tonight."

They walked to away as I waited by the entrance. After 9 minutes, the two workers came back with Myers as he said, "So, you need a rocket launcher?"

"I did enough mental and emotional damage to Ash now, I think it's time I ended it."

He only laughed and said, "Well then, it seems we have a launcher as well, however the laser won't be ready until tomorrow."

"Good, good, good, I need it done by tomorrow night anyways. Also, lead me to the launcher."

And then the Flare group led me to a small building that only seemed as a small radio station. He opened it up and I saw it was a storage shed. He walked in with the workers and I followed along to the back of the building. He then opened up a crate, gleaming a brand new rocket launcher, green and silver. I looked over and said, "Ok, pretty damn good, but what about…"

He pulled out a missile for the launcher as I said, "the missile, ok."

I grabbed it and tucked it in my backpack. He said, "It is a one strike weapon though, so I insist you use excellent targeting."

I snickered at the warning and said, "If I was a retard maybe, but since I know what I'm doing, I think I can blow his brains out, literally."

I walk out of the storage facility with the launcher and go back to my bike. Once I got to my bike, something was off. I look around and ask myself, "Ok Ashy boy, you're around here, aren't you?"

I pull out my pistol and look around the area. Then pretending to put it back, I pulled up my hand firing the gun as quick as lightning at a large bush, then hearing a screaming, "GAAAAAARR!"

I put my gun down with a couple of the Team Flare worker coming out as I see what the mess was. I looked behind the bush seeing it's the Garchomp I shot a couple days earlier. I told the people, "All yours man."

I got on my bike and drove off and found myself in a second predicament. I saw a white figure moving behind a tree and stopped the bike and looked toward the direction of it. I squinted at it and then the figure came out as, oh hell, a Gardevoir. It had a necklace around its neck so I assumed it was someone's Pokémon. It stopped at least 30 yards away from me as another white figure appeared as, oh great, Sycamore's Wife.

She walked next to the Gardevoir, saying, "So you're the one causing all the problems?"

I turned on my bike, as I said, "Maybe."

"You killed my husband, and you plan to now kill Ash after killing his friends, don't you think you're pushing your luck?"

"And why should I? Pushing people's buttons and pushing my luck is the whole purpose of the game. And in this game, I will win, and you and your son, and Ash, shall lose to the death."

Then she put her left hand over her right wrist yelling, "Mega Evolve!"

Then the Gardevoir changed into a more beautiful, yet scary, Pokémon as I said, "Another mega evolve?"

The Sycamore bitch nodded and said, "And this time, I think you'll lose."

I laughed lowly and said, "Only if this were a dream, which, it isn't."

I spun the wheels of the bike, pushing it into full drive, and turned around running. I left the two in the dust as I said, "And now how will you catch me?"

Then a medium sized rock got stuck in front my wheel causing the bike to flip over tossing me a distance and the bike crashing off to the side. It was still usable, but I had to get to it first. Then I hear a voice, "Ah, ah, ah."

I look over my shoulder to see the Sycamore bitch's son, Alain. I said, "Oh, now the whole family is after me."

His Metagross appeared as I said, "Yeah, just about."

The Alain guy said, "You may have killed my father and my friends, but I think I'll have it end here, with you dead."

I think of good things and said, "Alright then", I lift my arms saying, "Take your best, shot."

Alain yelled, "Alright Metagross, use…"

Then a bullet fire from an unknown location following Alain screaming, "AAAAAAHHH!"

A bullet went through his heart as he fell to his knees, clutching his heart, then collapsed holding his body with one hand, then just fell dead on the ground. The ground started to become red as I look up seeing the least possible people to carry a gun, or should I say, my Glock that I dropped somewhere on the road. It was those Team Rocket idiots that actually fired the gun, the shooter being the man. I said, "Well, for an idiot, you can shoot, now finish him off!"

I pointed to the Metagross as the woman threw out a flying ghost, pumpkin thing and it fired multiple ghost shots at it. I didn't give a fuck what they were yelling and I just pulled my rifle and fired at the metallic monstrosity. After a minute of fighting, the thing finally collapsed of battle fatigue, as the two "rocketeers" used up their blue friend the ghost, and was lucky enough to win with the squid thingy they had.

I said, "An excellent job for the first time."

The man said, "And it was only because you dropped this."

"Ah, who the hell cares what you got, all that matters is, there's your Metagross, have a fun time."

They happily took it as I heard another voice in the distance being the bitch and her Gardevoir. I got on my bike, which still worked, and drove off as I had to get to my target area. I waited by my area first, until it was 9:54PM, then I took the bike into town. I drove all the way to the hotel, then I drove past the front of the hotel down three buildings, and got up to the top of that building.

Now once I did get to the top, I unloaded my launcher and stuck the missile in. I looked at the way the gun pointed and then said, "Ok, let's not fuck it up like in Commando."

I lifted the gun, pointing to where it should be Ash's room of the hotel, and I gently pushed my finger against the trigger and…

(Third Person POV)

* * *

V fired the rocket off as he was pushed back due to the force. The rocket went flying through the air into the direction of Ash's room, but when it hit the building, it went soaring threw the window, through the room, through the door into the next room and then hit the wall which caused a cluster explosion that blasted off a whole chunk of the building.

The chunk was so huge, that some rooms, from the side that the rocket should've exploded at, where showing. Then the building creaks and tips to the destroyed side as half the building falls over and crashes down on the other buildings down below.

V stood there shitting himself as he fucked it up, but not to the degree he thought would've happened.

* * *

(My POV)

I slightly fucked it up and destroyed half the building. I took out a pair of binoculars I had and I saw that damn kid, that almost impossible to kill kid, just standing there with a pissed off scowl. I can't believe he survived that, how the fuck can he even survive that shit?

I look to see him shake his head and with his Pikachu on his shoulder and that damn frog humanoid on his right side. I just held the binoculars with my right hand and did a middle finger using the left one.

I was pissed myself and just packed the launcher in the case and used the glider to… I didn't bring the glider. Ok, I walked down to the main floor where no one was, and got on my bike. When I looked to see that the floor was empty, either he's coming now, or….

"I see you got down", said you-know-who as my second theory was correct. I just got on my bike as he stood there. I said, "I'm surprised you made it that fast."

Ash walked slowly forward, "Well, I did have help, but you don't."

"I did forget to bring your dead friend's glider."

He made a glare and said, "I don't know what the heck you want from me, but I'm sure it wasn't necessary to kill my friends and mother!"

I raised a finger, "Actually, it was, I needed to get your attention and it worked."

Then I felt a shuriken put to throat as the Greninja character grabbed my throat and held his weapon to it. I then said, "Not original."

Ash walked closer saying, "You wanted me dead, but I think you lost this time."

I then said, "Are you sure I lost?"

I hit the Greninja in his testicles, making him fall in pain as I kick him in the head. He started to scurry around to make another shuriken as I ran to my motorcycle. Ash then yelled, "Pikachu, use…"

I fired my rifle at the rat and blew a hole in his head. Ash's reaction was priceless as he screamed, "Pikachu, NOOOO!"

I laughed manically, "HAHAHAH! The only loser here is you, my enemy, you can't win when I'm around."

I drove off as the two assholes stood there wallowing in pain/tears as Pikachu was dead and I got a victory on this battle.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter with a shit ton of deaths, enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

After I drove off, I had to change my sleeping area, since I didn't know if those two will be coming around to my original one. I put my bike behind a bush, and made sure it wasn't visible, then I found a comfortable area between two trees and laid myself there. I fell asleep and dreamt away what's to come.

Ok, this was really fucked up, I didn't know what I was dreaming. It looked like the real world, only I see me being crucified, Myers being set on fire, well that is Team Flare, and I see Ash become king. I was heavily pissed, and I grabbed a gun and fired it into the king's head. Then everyone looks in my direction as I run and they grab me and throw me onto me onto a cross as well. I was basically dragged all the way to where the dream me was being crucified and hang up right there.

I woke up as the worst part, luckily, didn't happen. I raised my head and checked around for anything unusual. I saw nothing except I heard a sound, "Ralts".

I looked at the ground and saw a little white creature with a Moe Howard haircut, dyed green, a red object protrude out of its head, and the creature wearing a kimono like dress. It looked at me as I looked at it and I said, "What do you want?"

It just went up to me and happily said, "Ral Ralts!"

If this Pokémon wants to become friends with a murderer, then it's crazy. I said, "Look kid, I'm an American who's trying to kill Ash, ok? Go back to playing the floating stick game."

It stood there still confused and said, "Ralts?"

I asked it, "You wanna be friends, don't ya?"

It nodded and I said, "God, this will be hard."

I then stood up as the Ralts looked up. I asked, "Now are you a male or female?"

It raised on hand as I looked confused. I asked, "Male?"

It shook its head. I slapped myself, "Female?"

Then it nodded as I said, "Ok, fine, now you need a name if we're going to be friends."

I thought for a bit and wondered, _'ok what kind of name fits a little green Ralts that will someday turn into a homicidal maniac_?'

I then said, "How about, uh, *sigh*", then an idea popped up, "how about, Midori?"

Then the Ralts thought for a bit and smiled while nodding. I said, "Midori it is."

So me and Midori, now got on the bike, well I had to hold to Midori but, I got onto the bike and drove off to Team Flare. In half an hour, I get to the base as there are multiple workers going back and forth with supplies, but no sign of Myers. I parked the bike and Midori held me tighter as I said, "Don't worry; as long as I'm here, you're fine."

I went up to a worker and said, "Excuse me sir, but where would be Mr. Myers?"

The worker looked at me and said, "Him? He's back the main base, why?"

"I wanted to ask him how the weapon in progress is."

The worker crossed his arms saying, "That thing is a pain in the ass to get installed onto the helicopter, but it can be done by tonight."

I had my mask on so he couldn't see my smile, but I smiled and said, "Excellent, I need it done before 2:00 AM anyway."

I left the place, with the time schedule in mind, and got back on the bike saying, "And now, I'll go screwing around town."

Midori tilted her head as I explained, "The usual shit I do, rob, steal, make a mess, blow the shit out of something, the usual."

She tilted her head still as I explained even simpler, "I go around stealing and blowing stuff up, ya got it?"

Then she nodded her head as I drove off. She seemed to enjoy the ride and I seemed to dislike the idea of a Ralts, more or less a telepath, with me as I do shit. I had to go a different route into the city so I could become unpredictable and more of a true threat. I went through the end of the city opposite to where the center was so I could go to the center and rob it without any problems.

I did so and it was a long drive through the alley ways. Once I did get to the center I told Midori, "Now, you stay here and I'll be back in a bit, got it?"

She nodded as I walked to the doors. I walked in and fired a gun into the air. Everyone was startled as I said, "Third times the charm, bitches! Hand over everything you got!"

Everyone didn't move a bit as I said, "No? Well, then, how about I demonstrate how I will kill every Pokémon in this room."

Then a nurse said, "Don't worry, Ash will be here and will end you like everyone else you killed."

I laughed at that, "HAHHAHAHAH! You think, that, *HA*, Ash will be able to save you?"

I pulled my .44 and shot it into a Lucario's head. I said, "I don't think so, hand everything over, or I'll kill a Pokémon every minute."

Some people started to throw their stuff into the bag I laid lout, but others didn't budge. I walked up to a nurse and said lowly, "I made myself clear when I said, hand the fuck over everything."

The nurse kept her arms crossed and said, "You've been here the last two times and I think the third time is the charm, for you to go to jail."

I sighed and pointed my gun at another nurse and shot her without looking. The nurse in front of me started to worry a bit. Then I grabbed a chair and pushed her into it saying, "Ok, then, if this is going to be my, last time, I might as well have everyone's shit, but since they don't listen to me, I'll make kit crystal clear for even the baby Pokémon."

She said, "And what are you…"

I cut her off saying, "What?"

She then said, "wait what?"

"Say what again!"

The nurse was confused and said, "Wha?"

"Better question, where you from?"

"I, uh…"

"Iuh? Don't ring any bells, do they talk English in Iuh?"

"What?"

"Ok bitch, I dare, I double dare you mother fucker to say 'what' one more fucking time!"

"What?!"

I fired the gun into her head as I said calmly, "Anyone else wanna play the 'What?' game?"

Everyone shit themselves and then threw everything they got into the bags. I almost got out free as I then see the door open with you-know-who walking in. Him and his 5 foot frog man came in as I almost exited the room in perfect prevail. I said, "Oh look, you missed all the action. But now, it's time for the main course."

Ash stood there saying, "After yesterday's events, why should I let you go?"

"Because, as I said already, I won, you lost."

In split speeds I fired multiple bullets at the Greninja and pulled out my rifle, loaded it, and fired a bullet into Ash's heart. They both were bleeding as Ash said, "This, isn't going to, fix, anything."

I walked up to him and said, "It will."

I put in a bullet into my .44, and shot Ash right then and there in the head. His friend cried out as he saw him get shot, but I told him, "Don't worry, you're next."

I loaded another bullet as I fired it into the Greninja's head. I then put the bodies aside as the room was in shock. I said, "And who said Ash would save you all?"

I got out and all I saw was a Ralts with her mouth hanging open. I walked up and said, "This isn't the time to be a fly trap."

We drove off back to the Team Flare base as I finally killed off Ash. As soon as I got there, I saw the helicopter with the weapon attached to it. I got off my bike and walked to the helicopter asking, "Well, well, well, it seems it was incorporated after all. Even though Ash is dead, I say that Luminose City needs a cleaning."

Myers appeared saying, "Oh yes, it does. And since there is no more Ash, there should be no more problems."

"Correct."

I got into the helicopter with three other workers, Myers, and a Gallade as the whole helicopter started up. As the helicopter got off the ground and flew to the city, I set up a hacked link to all the TVs and computers to play a bit of the "Independence Day" city destruction scene, since it fits well with the whole city being destroyed.

At 7:00 PM, we were over the city, right where the tower of Luminose was, and I said, "Ok, get the weapon ready! I'm gonna send a signal!"

The workers did so as I turned on a camera that hooked up to every region, every household, every single TV and computer in the world as it broadcasted. I began in a calm manner, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am V. As you may have known there have been attacks on Kalos lately, and they were caused… by me.

"Since I was 14, I despised Ash Ketchum and wanted to have him eradicated and have the world flourish in true peace and calmness. And every time someone nearly achieves it, this damn kid ruins it all. I have finally killed Ash and have gotten the works of Team Flare to help establish a new rule. To all other teams, join Team Flare, and we could create a new team, of Team Alliance! We can prosper under an entirely different idea, create a new society, eliminate all the problems that cause the current society we have to collapse and fall in on itself.

"So, join us, and the world can become a better, more tolerable place to live, and everyone can be benefitted, person or Pokemon."

I walked to the machine and said, "I will demonstrate how to eradicate the basic problems, this city of Lumniose, is corrupt with multiple errors, and people who believe in false gods, and think that this Arceus is the creator. And this message goes out to all, Arceus is not the creator, God is, and God has the power to create all, Arceus is just Beelzebub in a disguise to mascaraed as a god. I will eliminate Luminose, but only to show, that this belief that Arceus, and these legendries are gods are false, and the only true god is God, and that the corruptness of the people, is only going to worsen, unless we do something about it."

I nod at the pilot which then he activated the machine. I finished my speech, "This may be the only city to be destroyed, but we have to. There is too much of a corrupt value that needs to be erased. If you don't want to face the perils of having your place destroyed, or feel God's wrath as he sends you to hell for believing in false god; then join Team Flare, thrive and live in a truly grand life that with benefit you, and the people around you."

I turned off the camera and said, "Is the weapon ready?"

The pilot said, "It is."

I switched the camera to play the scene as it hooked up with every television in Luminose City as the weapon opened up. Then the timer counted down and when it hit Zero, I said in sync with the video, "Time's up."

And the weapon started to generate an energy beam and then it shot a laser down. The laser then discharged a pulse and it shot down to the ground of the ruins and caused a huge wall of fire to form that started to engulf the city bit by bit. It enraged and tore buildings apart, incinerated people and Pokémon in its path, vaporized all the shit that didn't need to exist.

I enjoyed the sight as Midori was in shock and didn't like what she saw. After a while, the fiery ruins started to show as the flame wall passed over them. The entire city was leveled and the land was usable by Team Flare. I said, "Mr. Myers, your land is now free."

He nodded and landed the helicopter at the center which was cooled. We shook hands on the success of it all.

* * *

(20 YEARS LATER)

Twenty years, what a lot of time, Midori ran away when she became a Kirlia and I just sat around thinking to myself, 'has it worked?'

Team Flare has turned into Team Alliance as they now helped to turn the area into a utopia style area with no money, no class, and no crime, I think. I just relaxed as I sat in my house, wondering if it would've changed if I didn't come here.

I hear a knock on the door and I got out of my chair. For a 36 year old man, I felt like I was 70. I walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

The voice said, "A man."

I opened it and it showed a man wearing dark clothes as I said, "What age are you in?"

He lifted his head revealing his face as I was amazed. I whispered with shock, "Impossible."

It was Ash, after the shooting, the fire, HOW THE FUCK WAS HE ALIVE?!

I sighed and said, "What do you want?"

He looked at me and said, "I would kill you now, but you did something that made me reconsider it."

I asked, "And what would that be?"

He looked toward New Kalos and said, "You, actually were right, I've watched over the city there develop and I was amazed how it prospered, with no corruption, no money, no greed, no power hungry people, I didn't think it could've been made by the criminal organizations."

I said, "Then I suggest you leave, and go back to hell."

I closed the door and sat in my chair as then he knocked again. I got up and asked, "Now what?"

"Open up."

I opened it up and then, BAM! I was shot in the heart. He smiled and said, "Did you think I came here to do talk?"

I was gasping for air, and my heart, and only muttered, "Not bad, *gasp*, but you made on bad move."

"Oh?"

I smiled and said, "Yippy kai-yeah, mother fucker."

I clicked a button on the table and my whole house exploded killing both of us for real. The explosion was heard and no one knew what it was. After that it was amended a mystery that lasted for ages.

And that my friends, is the mirror universe, my mirror's fate.

" ** _Imagination is the parallel universe of a writer. If he is not responding to you in this world, he is probably responding to someone in the imaginary world_**."

- _Heenashree Khandelwal_

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


End file.
